


Silent Endearment Series

by FoxlushFox



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, Innocence, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxlushFox/pseuds/FoxlushFox
Summary: Love is as easy as the air you breathe.When you find it, take in the air and love with all your might.Follow a small boy and his tall introverted crush as they learn to breathe in air.





	1. Silent Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Silent Endearment Series. Follow Plank and Jim the Cactus on their path to love. [inspired by the great C2ndy2c1d.] Transferred from my FFN account [theotherevoker] Because i'm thinking of making this my main writing platform.

Out of boredom, the small green haired boy hooked his legs against the fence, that was halfheartedly still standing from all the years being fixed with the Ed's scams and everyone in the cul-du-sac breaking it down, and hung upside down, the rush of blood giving him the dizzies.

He laughed a bit, for everything looked different upside down, but he stopped when he saw a tall figure walking aimlessly around on the road-sky. ' _Wait… he looks familiar!_ ' The boy thought quickly. Forgetting himself, he unhooked his legs and fell onto his head.

"Oow…," He absently rubbed his head, tears forming from the pain. But when he looked up, the figure was standing above him, looking down.

"...," He was silent but he was very tall. The boy had to crane his neck up to get a good look at the other. But as the sun's glare faded, he recognized the taller one and his lips formed a huge smile.

"Plank! What are you doing here!?" He shouted with glee. Plank looked down at him with a blank stare and he turned his head slightly.

"My imbecile misplaced me again." Was all he said, head still turned. His eyes shifted to the side to look at the boy a bit and he sighed heavily, holding his hand down. The boy's features brightened even more and he reached up, allowing Plank to lift him up.

"Oh! Let's play then!" The boy shouted, clinging to Plank's arm. Plank glared as he shook the boy off and started walking again. The boy frowned a bit, tugging at the big, itchy sweater, but smiled when Plank stopped and looked back at him expectantly.

"Jim… are you coming?" He said, his voice lingering in a mixture of monotone and slight fondness. Jim's face lit up yet again and he hurried forward as Plank turned to walk again.

"Where are we going Plank!?" Jim jumped excitedly at the other's side and Plank gave him a blank side glance.

"...," Plank didn't say anything, so Jim's curiosity grew as they continued forward. They were silent as they walked, to Plank's surprise, for Jim was always such a bubbly boy that he expected more talking and babbling nonsense. When he looked down to his side, he watched the boy staring ahead with a happy glint in his soft-dirt brown eyes. He let a tiny smirk move his lips, but it disappeared in the same second it appeared and he looked ahead again.

They walked around the cul-du-sac and Jim recognized the pathway to the park. ' _Plank's going to play with me!_ ' Jim's giggled as he scratched his stomach, due to the itchiness of the sweater. Plank watched with dull, bored eyes.

Once they reached the park, Jim bounced around in excitement, spewing nonsense with a smile. Plank watched him jump into a swing, the boy's stomach catching on the seat to hold him there as he soared upward. ' _He is almost like a bird._ ' Plank thought to himself, moving toward the slide in disinterest. He was tall enough to lay against the slide and just turned his head to watch the ecstatic boy wiggle his feet around as he swung back and forth on his stomach.

"You are unnaturally cute." Plank mumbled softly, glaring back up at the sky, a soft blush creeping into his high cheek bones. He watched the clouds move about the sky slowly, until big round, brown eyes were looking at him. Plank's eyes widened a bit in shock, but then he recognized the itchy sweater with rough curls of green hair. Jim smiled a big toothy smile and laughed.

"What are you doing Plank!?" He asked with excitement. Plank, though, was focused on the band-aid on Jim's cheek and admired the way it still left the boy with a cute glimmer. He reached up, and pulled the boy down over him suddenly, and turned his body around so that his head lay on Plank's chest. "Huh!? P-Plank are you okay?" The boy asked in surprise, a noticeable blush covering even the bridge of his nose.

"Don't speak." Was the only thing Plank said. He wanted to enjoy the moment, for it wasn't long before he'd go back to ignoring the boy's unusual love for him. He wanted the feeling of Jim's itchy sweater to linger on his skin for a while.

Jim remained still, his heart beating abnormally fast and he could keep himself composed. ' _What do i do? Plank is so close… He feels so warm. My sweater itches. What to do. Should I move?_ ' Jim saw a bird fly off towards her nest, and suddenly his thoughts were off topic. ' _I wish I could poop eggs out...if I did, would birds come out? Maybe I should ask Plank, he knows a lot…_ ' The boy looked up and saw the slack jaw of a now sleeping Plank.

The boy watched in surprise, and then gently laid his chin on his hands, watching how peaceful Plank seemed. A small smile formed as he watched the taller boy, and he couldn't help but feel the happy ache in his chest.

After only a few minutes of watching Plank, Jim became restless and wiggled his way out of Plank's grip, slipping and falling into the wood chips at the bottom of the Playground. He checks to make sure Plank is still asleep and smiles. ' _I'll be back for him, i want to go get something!_ ' With that thought, the boy quickly ran off excitedly.

When Jim returned to the slide with a bag in his hand, he blinked and was surprised to find that his sleeping friend was missing. ' _Yeah i've been gone a couple hours but..._ ' Tears welled up in his round eyes as he turned away.

He walked down the road of the cul-du-sac and finally disregarded the bag in his hand, letting it fall as he continued to walk. The boy's demeanor was crumpling and as he walked up the driveway to his home, he turned to look at the bag.

But it wasn't there.

Jim's eyes went wide and he quickly ran to where he dropped the bag, panicked. "Where did it go?! Did a bird take it!?" He looked to the sky but it was pleasantly empty to the boy's dismay. He checked under cars, bikes, brushes, and even into neighboring windows, and still he found no trace of the bag. Disappointed, he turned away from a window he was just checking, but found himself bumping into a lean person.

As he looked up, the boy's eyes were lit with excitement. "PLANK!"

"...," Plank was silent as per the usual, and looked away slightly. Then after a few minutes, and a sudden hug from Jim, he spoke. "Thank you for the present Jim." Was all he said, and the boy blinked curiously.

' _Present?_ ' Jim thought to himself and then his eyes traveled up Plank's chest to the necklace that hung nicely along his neckbone. It was a nice necklace with a little cactus charm dangling in the center. A slight flush of color hit Jim's face and his lips produced a big toothy smile.

"You found the bag." He giggled. Plank still had his head facing in the opposite direction, but his eyes peered over in a side glance to Jim, a smile playing on his own lips.

"...," Plank stayed silent, and Jim was grateful, because this certain silence was Plank's way of expressing his endearment for the comical boy.

End of Chapter one.


	2. February 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yearning heart, grows like wildflowers.  
> Happy February 14th...

Everyone around Jim buzzed around, leaving him confused. "What is going on today Dad?" He asked Kevin. The redhead glanced down for a moment, interrupted from his happy whistling, and was shocked, as if just noticing the boy.

"Huh? Oh. Jim. Well i mean today is February 14th." Kevin managed, a bashful look in his eyes. Though it dimmed into amusement at the deepened confusion in the boy's eyes.

"What is February 14th? A happy day? A race? Everyone is running around like crazies." Jim murmured curiously. Kevin sighed, wondering where Jim got his strange thoughts from and looked around for the Ravenet.

"W-well um how do i put it, It's when….," Kevin's gaze fell to some teenagers giving each other chocolates all the while blushing like crazy and it gave him an PG idea. "You give chocolate to the most important person to you!" He finished proudly. The green haired boy's eyes widened and he released his dad's hand immediately.

"I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING FOR  _HIM_!" The boy was suddenly panicky.

"Him?" Kevin was confused. He knelt down in front of the boy and placed hands on his shoulders. "Since we're out, should i text Double D that we are going to get you some chocolates from the store for someone?"

Jim looked a bit better, but wasn't sure if he still understood. He was just afraid that  _He_  would be upset if Jim didn't get him anything. He wondered if  _He_ even knew about February 14th. Jim was sure  _He_  did though, the other was so smart.

"I want to give a lot!" The boy shouted.

Kevin winced at the noise but stood and nodded. "Oh, Double D and I have plans, will you be okay by yourself Jim, you are just a boy, should i call someone to watch over you?"

The green haired boy thought it over and started murmuring to himself as they reached the store. Looking inside, the room was surrounded by tons of different chocolates and stuffed animals. Jim was impressed and thoroughly confused by it all.

Once inside, Kevin let Jim go and the boy stumbled over to some heart shaped boxes. Words like "I love you" or "Kiss me" were written on most of the boxes and it made the boy's face flush thinking of the one he was going to give something too.

On his way back with a rather large box of assorted chocolates, Jim found himself face to face with a medium sized stuffed Cactus. Surprise filled his eyes and he grabbed it immediately, finding his dad again.

_This is perfect!_  The boy thought. Kevin, however, seemed suddenly interested in whoever was going to be receiving these gifts.

"So uh, Jim, who is the lucky person?" He managed to ask casually. But the boy was too lost in thought, staring at the stuffed Cactus. He absently scratched his stomach with his free hand and mumbled to himself.

"Jim?" Kevin asked again, and stopped, breaking the boy's concentration.

"Oh, yes dad?" He replied, still absently scratching.

"Er… nevermind, do you want me to call Plank or someone to watch you for the night while we are out?" Kevin asked instead, paying for the items at the counter. The name caught Jim's attention, but as he turned to his dad to reply, a familiar voice rang out behind them.

"Well of course Plank is watching over Jim tonight Kevin, I already asked him two weeks ago." Double D stood there with a grin at Kevin who sheepishly scratched his head. "I knew you would forget to ask."

"Aw Edd it isn't like i purposely forgot, me and Jim had things going on, right kid? Huh… Kid?" Kevin and Edd both turned to look at the small boy, whose face was now shoved into the middle of the Cactus and his ears were bright red.

The two looked at each other and the back to their small green haired child. Edd scooped up the boy and moved the Cactus away.

"Jim, do you feel ill?" Double D asked sincerely. The small boy, however, shook his head, a smile growing on his beet red face.

"I'm just so happy to see Plank…," He whispered, holding a hand to his heart that was beating abnormally.

Kevin blinked and held up the box of chocolates, realization kicking in.

During the walk back to the cul-du-sac, Jim laughed and skipped around his parents, Cactus in hand. Double D would smile, and occasionally kiss the little band aid on the boy's cheek, while Kevin would pat the boy's head.

And then they turned the corner to their home, and Plank was there, leaning silently against the house, box in hand.

Jim froze, which caused his parents to pause as well.

"Jim…? Do you want to hide your gifts in the bag now?" Double D asked. The boy wordlessly nodded, never taking his eyes away from Plank. Kevin noticed this, which confirmed his earlier realization and a small fire started to burn in the pit of his stomach.

_Has Plank always looked like this?_  The green haired boy wondered, as he scratched at the itchy sweater. Double D handed him his bag for Plank and they ushered the boy forward.

"Greetings Plank! Thank you for being able to watch our Jim while we go out tonight." Edd said, as they reached the door.

"...," Plank only nodded, giving Jim a sideways glance and another nod.

Jim and Double D wandered inside, but Kevin stopped Plank before he could follow.

"Look. I don't know what kind of infatuation Jim has, but don't try any funny business. He is my son, and he is still a child. I don't want to have to threaten you. But i don't know your intentions and frankly you freak me out." Kevin grunted bluntly. Plank only watched the older one and scoffs silently.

"...," He didn't speak a word, and Kevin felt the fire burn deeper. He grabbed Plank's collar and stared him down, only to find his eyes traveling to a little cactus necklace around the taller boy's neck.

"Where….where did you get that?" Kevin sputtered. Plank looked downwards remembering the necklace Jim gave him and a noticeable blush formed in his high cheeks. Kevin released Plank and stared at him, jaw slack.

"Jim… gave it to me…," Plank muttered, looking away. And that's when Kevin noticed the box in the boy's hand.

"Is… is that for Jim?" Kevin asked. Plank only nodded silently. The redhead suddenly felt foolish and coughed awkwardly for a bit before turning. "Then… take good care of my boy."

"I wouldn't harm a single hair on his body." Were Plank's only words, and he moved around Kevin silently, greeted inside by the joyous boy.

"Alright, go to bed at a reasonable hour Jim! Don't eat too many sweets." Chided Edd, hugging Jim. The green haired boy itched his stomach and grinned upwards in reply. Kevin planted a gentle kiss on the kid's head and guided Double D out of the house before the Ravenet could coddle the boy anymore.

Once alone, Jim froze up, unable to look at the silent boy.

"Jim…," Plank mumbled, pulling the box over. The smaller boy turned slowly, but his eyes lit up at the sight of the box.

"OH PLANK! IS THAT FOR ME!?" Jim shouted happily. He twisted and turned to find his own gifts and dragged the bag over to the other happily. "I GOT YOU STUFF TOO!"

Plank's face went blank, before a soft pink color form over his face. He shook his head and looked away.  _Why is this kid still getting to me? Why do i feel like this all the time._

"LOOK WHAT I PICKED FOR YOU!" The boy urged, unable to hide his excitement now. Plank lifted the bag, and found himself face to face with a stuffed Cactus that oddly resembled Jim to him. For once he let the smile on his face show and he hugged the Cactus.

Jim saw the smile and immediately his heart started to hammer, a deep blush flushing over his cheeks. "I…," He started, but he couldn't finish, he was too shocked.

Plank's smile started to fade but Jim noticed how his eyes stayed the way they were, sparkling with what looked like happiness. Plank pushed the box into the boy's hands eagerly.

"Go on…," He encouraged.

The green haired boy scratched at his stomach out of nervous habit and opened the box to find little chocolates in a heart shaped pattern, and a necklace in the middle. Surprised, he held up the necklace and it had a plank of wood as the charm.

Jim's eyes flew to the taller boy's neck, and sure enough, the cactus charm shined back at him. The boy's eyes overflowed with tears suddenly and he tackled Plank.

Plank's eyes widened in fear as he held the boy up to make sure he wasn't hurt. But he blinked in surprise, Jim had the biggest smile on his face.

They both smiled at each other for a while, before they realized how close they were. Jim smiled shyly, and leaned in, before Plank could react, laying a kiss to the silent boy's cheek. Right as the kiss landed, the skin around it flamed red, that rolled across the other's face.

"Happy February 14th Plank…," Jim whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day….Jim," Plank whispered back.

 

End of Chapter two.


	3. A Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings will blossom the closer you get.

After Valentine's Day, it became a habit for Edd and Kevin to have Plank over to watch Jim. Even though the Redhead and Ravenet duo usually stayed home, they were working around the house, or doing something of that nature, and they knew the little boy needed the attention. Double D vowed never to leave Jim unattended for too long like he once was, and Kevin agreed it was best.

Plank would come over midday, and Jim would pound him with activities and silliness. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't actually happy being there with the green haired boy. Something about Valentine's Day, and even the matching cactus and plank charmed necklaces awoke something inside the silent boy, and suddenly he was stuck.

Watching Jim bounce about the house was suddenly heartwarming whereas it used to be quite annoying. The way that goofy smile would stretch across the boy's lips was more endearing than usual. And all of this bother Plank.

_What is going on with me lately…_  Plank thought, absently stroking the green curls while the boy was asleep in his lap. They had just finished playing some odd game the boy created, and it wore out the smaller one faster than Plank expected. In fact, it was almost uncanny how the boy has been quite tired lately. His smile even faltered a bit, it wasn't as wide, almost forced.

The silent boy's hand curiously slid to the boy's forehead, and in the same second he was standing straight up, the smaller one in his arms. "You're burning up!" Plank panicked. As It just so happened, Kevin and Edd actually went out today of all days.

"Pl….ank…," Jim's voice came out in a struggle. Suddenly, his breathing was rushed, and sweat beads formed on his forehead. Plank laid the boy on the couch and frantically ran to the cabinet in the hallway to grab a rag.

"Hang in there kid." Plank shouted, in the kitchen now to get the rag damp with cold water. He read enough books to know that it was probably smart to bring a bucket with more cold water with him.

When he got back to the boy, he knelt beside him and started to gently pat the hot areas and neck with the rag. Jim murmured in relief, but coughed up a storm in the next minute.

_He needs water!_  Plank shot up, and hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a thought went through his mind. "Thermometer."

He set the glass next to the now pale looking boy and turned back, looking around the house.

"DAMN IT EDD. YOU LABEL EVERYTHING, WHERE THE HELL IS THE THERMOMETER!" Plank shouted in frustration. He looked over at Jim on the couch and noticed his breathing was more labored than before. A scarlet flush was apparent on the boy's cheeks.  _The first aid kit._

The obviousness nailed Plank in the head and he rummaged through the case as soon as he found it. After what felt like hours, and countless packages of band-aids, he found the thermometer and hurried back to Jim.

"Open your mouth kid." He whispered. The boy was obedient and opened wide, letting the metal slide under his tongue.

After a few agonizing minutes, Plank heard the beep of the results. Fearing the worse, he looked and read the bold numbers. " **101.5** … That's pretty high." His heart rate raised and his throat was suddenly choking him.

"Plank...I'm okay… just need water…," Half closed brown eyes bore into the other boy and Jim let out a soft sigh of breath.

"You need a lot more than just water. I should call your parents." The taller one left and returned with the water, met with pleading eyes.

"Just stay with me…," Jim coughed a couple times and gently patted the area beside him.

_I don't know if i like the weak and quiet Jim…._  Plank's thoughts were racing faster than his body could comprehend and he had the boy cradled in his arms before he knew it, patting a cool damp towel along the boy's forehead and neck.

A blush spread across the taller boy's face but he ignored everything in order to tend to the green haired boy properly. "Should we get you in a cold bath?" Plank murmured.

"That… might make the fever… go down." Jim whispered. Plank nodded in agreement. He set the smaller one down and went into the bathroom to start the water, and found himself back in the first aid, coming face to face with a fever reducing medicine.

_Why didn't i think of this first….Damn this kid._  When Plank gave Jim the medicine, he didn't fight it, and he let the taller one take him into the bathroom and care for him.

After a couple hours, Plank tried the Thermometer again, " **99.8**...It went down… thank goodness."

He stroked Jim's hair gently, covering him in his blankets in bed, and smiled weakly after all the panicking he did.

"Hey Plank?" The green haired boy spoke up.

"Yes Jim?" The other responded quietly.

"This is the first time i've ever heard you talk this much…," Jim giggled lightly. Plank blinked in surprise and turned away to hide the very noticeable blush. "Hey Plank…?" Jim added, almost sleepily.

"Y...Yes Jim?" The other hesitated, not trusting his voice.

"Will you kiss me goodnight…. please….,"

Plank jerked and turned quickly to see a dark blush on the smaller boy's face. His face started to burn even more, but he frowned deeply.

_Wouldn't this be taking advantage of a sick person… But he asked ME for it…,_  Plank exhaled a shaky breath but leaned down, freezing as he brushed noses with Jim. "A...are you sure?"

Jim's eyes were wide but his lips formed a big smile, "Of course i am…,"

Closing his eyes nervously, Plank closed the gap between their lips and pulled back quickly, blushing more darkly than before.

The next few days, Jim got better, But somehow Plank ended up sick with a fever.

"Soooo PLANK, would you like me to come take care of you!?" The boy giggled over the phone. He heard the sharp inhale of breath and silence, and the boy smiled to himself.

 

End of Chapter three.


End file.
